


By The Sea

by karaokegal



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even alone, Neal wants the right partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 24. Prompt from [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/).Challenge #99-Burn. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place after Judgement Day, but no specific spoilers.

He couldn’t think of Kate right now.

Kate had loved and soothed him, but he didn’t feel worthy of comfort. Neal had done what he always did, been who he always was, and hurt anyone who tried to make him better.

The sound of waves reminded him of Alex. Equally likely to wash over him like a warm breeze or pound him into the shore.

She’d seared him like a flame and he never got over her.

“Hey Alex,” he sighed, pushing down his shorts, as he summoned up the necessary images of pain and betrayal.

That’s what he deserved.


End file.
